Various timepieces are known. A timepiece or a watch can be used for both time determination and for decorative purposes.
It is appreciated that it would be desirable to enable a change in various timepiece appearances.
Several solutions have been disclosed in the art. Examples of such solutions are described in more detail in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,118; U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,234; WO9749008; U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,664; JP06214051; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,479; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,102; CN201184961; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,690; U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,225; U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,881; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,872; U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,913; U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,493; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,769; U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,953.